The Twins Are What?
by KissMyGrits
Summary: Maybe the Autobots and the rest of the Ark don't know as much about the Twins as they thought? The twins life begins unravelling around them, secrets are spilled and chaos ensues.
1. Carrying

Sideswipe growled lowly, his baby blue optics darkening to navy. He eyed the other mech, sizing him up. _:Go for his throat. His helm and chest plating are weak and rusted, easy access.: _Sideswipe nodded swiftly, agreeing with his twins advice. Sunstreaker watched on from behind the bars of the cell his twin just left. He blocked out the roaring of the enthusiastic crowd, focusing on his brother. His other half. His Sideswipe. And the soon to be sire to their sparkling. Doctors never knew for certain if the twins could actually spark a new creation. Considering they are split spark twins, however a septorn ago, they merged their sparks, strengthening their bond. Feeling one another. Loving one another. And the next morning Sunstreaker felt different. The feeling persisted, Sideswipe inspected his spark and found nothing out of the ordinary. But he too could feel something _off_ with Sunstreakers spark.

"_Well Sunstreaker. You're carrying." _

"_I'm carrying what?"_

"_A sparkling." _

That day everything changed. Doctors and scientists found out about the miracle and began testing the twins, poking and prodding around in the twins sparks, with hefty payments of course. Sunstreaker considered having it terminated. But Sideswipe, though he never outwardly said it, and tried so very hard to keep his emotions neutral in their bond, was extremely excited. To be creators? Him be a _sire_ to something, no, _someone_ they made. He wanted it bad, but Sunstreaker made good points. They're broke, homeless, young, and talk of war is brewing around. How will two gladiators raise a sparkling?

And then Sunstreaker felt it. The sparkling's spark had grown into its own visible orb that fluttered around his own. And it would pick up on things and filter emotions to him. He could feel it buzz with excitement when Sideswipe was near, and Sideswipe would poke and tickle at the spark though the bond he formed with it. Sunstreaker was a carrier and his coding was taking over. Protect them both at all costs. And Sideswipe's sire coding was taking over as well. Protect Sunny and their sparkling. Sideswipe became more protective and easily snapped at any potential threat that neard Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe lunged forward, his dagger shredding into the mechs neck cabling. The crowd roared louder. The mech clutched his neck frantically attempting to hold the needed energon in his body. Sideswipe locked eyes with the mech. They softened back to their baby blue, the mech nodded in understanding. Sideswipe had won and it was time for him to join the well of all sparks. His time in the gladiator pits was complete. His optics darkening back, Sideswipe raised the sword up over his helm. The mech bowed his head, accepting his fate. The crowd screamed with excitement and disgust as the sword pierced his body. Clean through his helm. The approval from his twin, and thundering of the crowd rattling his frame. Sideswipe smirked as he approached his twin, exiting the arena. "Nice job Sides." The guard in the cell greeted the red warrior. Sideswipe nodded in thanks, draping his arm over Sunstreakers shoulders they left the cell, heading for their shared room.

In their room Sideswipe planted a sloppy kiss on Sunstreakers lips. Sunstreaker in turn kissed his twin back. The spark in his chest buzzed happily. Sideswipe leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Sunstreaker's chest, right over his spark chamber. "I love you guys." Sideswipe pushed pride, love, admiration and joy over their bond with the sparkling. The sparkling slowed it's excitement feeling the wave of emotions. Settling into them, it sent back love and adoration. It was so excited to meet its creators.

"We should probably stop referring to the sparkling as an _it_." Sunstreaker mused as he watched Sideswipe clean the dried energon off his armor from his fights that night. "We don't know if it's a mech or a femme though? I hope it's a mech." Sideswipe shared exciting ideas of having a mechling. Sunstreaker genuinely smiled at his twin, "I think it's a femme." Sideswipe perked up at this, making his way over to Sunstreaker who sat in a chair. Sideswipe sat down on his knees in front of him, staring at his chest as Sunny opened his spark chamber, exposing a bright blue orb and a smaller white-blue orb humming next to it. Sideswipe leaned forward in awe at the two.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know exactly. I just have this feeling like it's a femme." Sunstreaker watched Sideswipe, taking in his appearance. His gray faceplates held a soft blue glow from his spark. Sideswipes baby blue optics were fixated on the orbs in his chest. He was beautiful, the most beautiful being in the universe, next to himself of course. His sleek yet strong frame, perfect for fighting and speed. His face was handsome but held this wild, exciting, and mischievous innocence at the same time. Sideswipe was his everything. His _perfect_ everything. And together they made a new creation that was bound to be perfect, considering it's creators.

"Next time we go see Perceptor we'll ask about gender." Sideswipe smiled excitedly. "We can start thinking of names?"

"If you want. As long as they aren't stupid Sideswipe." Sunstreaker rolled his optics, "I've heard some of your lingering thoughts on names, and 'The Terrorizer' is most definitely _not _a suitable name for our creation." Sideswipe pouted as Sunstreaker shut his chest plates, sealing their sparks back. He brushed his hand over Sideswipes helm, cupping his chin he leaned down, kissing him softly. "I love you Sideswipe." Sideswipe smiled, his spark fluttering with love. Sunstreaker didn't say that often. But when he did, it always made Sideswipe so...giddy. His tanks clenched to hold his excitement at the words. "I love you too Sunstreaker." His tongue tingles at the use of his twins full name and the words that come before it. He knew when they said 'I love you' like this it's deep. Passionate. Serious. _Sincere. _And Sideswipe couldn't get enough of it.

"What do you think she'll look like?" Sideswipe asked absentmindedly. Sunstreaker smirked and unsubspaced a data pad. He handed it to Sideswipe, who then turned it on. His face lit up with awe at the contents. Sunstreaker had sketched up various combinations of what their sparkling could look like. Mech or femme. They were all beautiful. He had even sketched ideas of what they'd look like as they got older. This made Sideswipe very excited. "What kind of name's did you have in mind?"

"If it's a femme something...elegant and sophisticated. If it's a mech something more powerful and significant. But not ridiculous. Simple. I've been looking into a lot of history of other planets and galaxies. Trying to find something different." Sunstreaker sat in thought. He felt Sideswipe creep into his processor, listening to the names drifting in. "You've been thinking about a LOT of names Sunny…" Sideswipe backed off feeling overwhelmed slightly. "It has to be _perfect_ Sides."

"He or she will be perfect no matter what. Just look at their creators." Sideswipe winked.

**TIME SKIP, PERCEPTOR'S LAB**

Sunstreaker lay on the berth, his spark chamber open as Perceptor monitored the sparks. He began examining and scanning the sparkling, curiosity on his faceplates.

"Is it a mech or a femme? Can you tell yet? When can we know?" Sideswipe was full of questions as he watched the scientist.

"I cannot tell you the gender just yet. Not until closer to separation will we be able to make a strong guess at the gender."

"Sunny is pretty sure it's a femme."

Perceptor paused and thought for a moment, "Yes I suppose he could make a good guess on the gender as he is a direct link to the spark. So perhaps it has more femenine tendencies. However, we cannot be certain until the time comes."

Sideswipe didn't seem content with that answer as his face twisted into a pout. Sunstreaker sighed, "It's not that important right now anyway Sideswipe, so stop pouting."

"But I wanna know nowwww! The excitement is killing me!"

"Well if you don't get your excitement together, this is going to be a very long stellar cycle…"


	2. The Day

**Notes:**

**Exoform (from shadypatrolkyd): flexible alloy and mesh, natural protective layer. Sensitive to temperature changes, pressure, sensations and helps regulate frame temperature. In this story the sparkling is just exoform as they're too small for armor.**

_"Bond talk between the twins"_

**End Notes~**

Sunstreaker stumbled, clutching his chest plates growling, "Ow."

"Are you okay Sunny? Did she pull again?" Sideswipe has been extremely concerned. They are nearing separation day for the sparkling. So now every once in a while the sparkling will pull away from Sunstreakers spark in preparation and excitement. Of course this causes pain to Sunstreaker.

"I'm fine. She's just pulling harder than usual."

That alarmed Sideswipe. Is today the day? Will they get to meet their creation? They've stuck to calling the spark a femme because Sunstreaker is sure it's a femme, though Percy is always sure to remind them it could still be a mech. That's who they're headed to see now. A few solar cycles ago they dropped off the materials and designs for their sparkling. Perceptor is putting it all together, a sparkling exoform as well as a youngling femme body so that when the time comes for an upgrade she'll be set. Walking into Percy's lab Sunstreaker got noticeably nervous. "Sunny what's going on?"

"Today might be the day Sides. She's really pulling."

"My calculations put the separation day around this orn. So today very well could be the day. How exciting." Perceptor motioned for the twins to enter the lab and for Sunstreaker to lay on the berth. Quickly grabbing his equipment while Sunstreaker opened his chest for examination.

"How fascinating. I think today is the day. The sparkling is pulling drastically away from your spark."

"Will it be okay? You mentioned complications with her last time." Sideswipe was concerned for both the sparkling and sunstreaker.

"Yes. He or she will unfortunately have...life long complications I believe. It's a result of stemming from technically a single spark. That's why her spark is so small. She will have difficulties performing strenuous tasks as well as low levels of energon in her system as her spark cannot expel enough energy to circulate large quantities because of its size. She very well may need supplemental energon constantly to keep her systems running." The twins felt...guilty.

Bringing a sparkling into a war, a weak and sick sparkling at that. How could they do something so...selfish?

"She'll be fine Sunny. We can protect her and take care of her. You know we can. We've been saving up. We have Perceptor. And we can always join the Autobots like we discussed." Sideswipe pushed all of the negative thoughts and feelings out of Sunstreaker's processor. Filling it instead with exciting ideas for their sparkling.

"You two are very certain it's a femme?" Perceptor chimed in curiously. "Yes. I can feel it." "Interesting. Well today is the day according to my scans. So I hope you have everything prepared."

Sunstreaker stiffened. He's in fact not prepared. He had to finish painting her room. And sparkling proofing their little apartment they just purchased. Nothing was safe. Nothing was prepared.

_"No one is prepared Sunny. We'll be okay. We have a few stellar cycles of her just as a tiny sparkling. That's plenty of time to sparkling proof before she's running around the place." _Sideswipe sent love and reassurance to his other half.

Sunstreaker didn't get to soak it in before he clutched the berth and growled again, "OW."

"It's time."

Perceptor prepared all of the medical equipment he would need to ensure the sparklings survival. A spark monitor and supplemental energon drip would be attached to her...most likely permanently…

Sunstreaker laid back on the berth, relaxing is frame. Sideswipe watched in fascination as he could see the spark twist and pulling away from Sunstreaker's much larger spark. Perceptor gently held the sparkling exoform out towards the spark, connecting small cables to the spark that will guide it into the form.

Sunstreaker winced again at the sharp tingles sent through his body from his spark. "This feels horrible. I hate you Sides." Sideswipe grinned in return, "you love me."

Sunstreaker jerked this time as the sparkling disconnected. And suddenly he felt…lonely. Of course Sideswipe was always there but having the new little sparkling in his chest was comforting. He could keep her safer there.

The small spark danced slowly across the cables settling into the new spark chamber. Perceptor quickly attached the spark monitor and started an energon drip.

"Why isn't anything happening? Did we do it wrong? What's wrong?-" Sideswipe had a million more questions to ask but stopped short. The sparkling twitched and began to wiggle around slowly. The exoform twisted and molded into a beautiful little sparkling. Tiny arms stretched out as tiny optics onlined.

"Here." Percy placed the sparkling in Sideswipes arms. Little brilliant blue orbs stared up at Sideswipe.

_"This is it. It's better than I ever could have imagined. She's everything we've ever needed in life." Sideswipe was in awe._

A coo escaped the sparkling and she grinned, looking exactly like Sideswipe. She recognized Sideswipe. Her small hand reached out and touched Sideswipes cheek. Another coo followed by a click escaped her mouth.

"She's so small." Sunstreaker commented peering over Sideswipes arm. "Juniper." Sideswipe smiled. "Finally. It's about time you picked a good-" Sunny stopped as she was placed in his arms. "...a good name…"

Sunstreaker felt his spark stirring with Juniper in his arms. The bond he formed with her was strong. He could faintly feel her emotions filtering back into his spark. She was excited and exhausted. This is a lot happening right now so it makes sense, just like everything else in the world in this moment.

"_She's everything Sides."_

_"I know Sunny."_

"Juniper it is then?"

"Juniper it is."


	3. Magical

**Present Day, Earth**

"Hi Daddy! I miss you and I love you!" Juniper wiggled excitedly, waving in the video message.

The human term rang in Sideswipe's audios. It made him feel...warm inside. Like he had a purpose. And the "I love you" made him feel like he was more than just the sire coding that created her. They had taught Juniper the human terms because they wanted the family experience humans have. On Cybertron family units aren't very close. The carrier and sire raise the sparkling until around the third upgrade and then they are usually leaving to head out on their own. But humans...their families are close and love one another. They spend time together other than teaching basic skills and survival. It seemed magical. Just like Juniper, and the twins wanted to experience that.

_"I miss her so much Sunny."_

_"I know Sides, I miss her too. Why don't we call her when we get back from patrol?" _The two weaved through traffic effortlessly.

They eased into the hangar at the base and transformed. Prowl of course stood awaiting their arrival. "You two have been assigned to clean out the storage room. Get busy."

"We actually had plans to make a call back to Cybertron. Can we do that first?" Sideswipe was already annoyed. Who does Prowl think he is? Why do they have to clean the storage room? They haven't even done anything wrong recently to deserve this. "Clean the storage room first. Then you can make your call." Prowl strode away, doorwings stiff as usual.

The twins huffed and headed down to the storage room. Opening the door they were greeted with a large mess. Boxes toppled over everywhere, dust and spiderwebs lined the walls. "This is going to take forever! I'm not doing this." Sideswipe pouted.

"If we don't do it, Prowl won't authorize our call and you know it. So just get started." Sunstreaker sighed and got started picking up boxes. Sideswipe pouted for another moment before accepting that Sunstreaker was right. Grabbing a large broom he began cleaning the spiderwebs and dust off the corners and walls.

**Three hours later**

Sideswipe huffed as he sat down in the rec room. He had a cube of high grade in front of him, and Sunstreaker sitting on his right. They both took a big sip of high grade and sighed. "That took forever." Sideswipe pouted. "Yeah but we finished...and it's only 9pm." Sunstreaker commented.

"Heya Twins, how's it hanging?" Jazz sat across from the twins.

"Hey Jazz, it's going I guess." Sideswipe was in a foul mood. Patrol sucked. Prowl sucked. The storage room sucked. Life sucked. Today was not his day. "You two look like ya had a rough day. Will it cheer ya up if I tell you a shipment just came in from a Cybertron. So whateva ya ordered should be here."

"My new paints should be in then." Sunstreaker mused.

"Yeah well what I want can't be ordered." Sideswipe grumbled. Sunstreaker elbowed him to silence his complaining. "Ow! Knock it off Sunstreaker. Seriously. I'm not in the mood." Sideswipe aggressively shrugged his brothers hand away.

Sunstreaker glared at Sideswipe. The rec room quieted, waiting for a fight to break out between the two. "Hey you two knock it off." Ironhide instructed from where he sat next to Hound and Bluestreak. Mirage stalked in and sat next to Tracks as he scrolled through a datapad.

The doors opened again and in walked Moonracer and Chromia. "'Hide!" Chromia raced over and embraced Ironhide. The two shared a kiss as they embraced. "What're y'all doin here?" Ironhide asked holding his mate.

"We came with the supplies! Elita let us come to 'supervise'." Moonracer giggled from her place on Tracks' lap.

Sideswipe rolled his optics. He felt a glare coming on. His optics narrowed across the room at Tracks and Moonracer.

"Sideswipe calm down. You're worse than me today." Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

"I'm sorry I have every right to be in a bad mood. We completely missed our chance to make our call. Everything has been shitty today. So yeah I'm gonna be in a bad mood. You're not the only one that gets to be grumpy you know." Sideswipe snapped back. At that Sunstreaker abruptly stood up. Squaring up to Sideswipe who rose with him.

"I've dealt with your attitude all day and I'm tired of it." Sunstreaker snapped. "You're tired of MY attitude? You're like this but ten times worse. ALL THE TIME." Sideswipe yelled in Sunstreaker's face. Sunstreaker shoved Sideswipe, who stumbled back shocked.

"Daddy Daddy! Surprise!" A small femme that resembled Sunstreaker all the way to the helm fins toddled into the room. She had a large box on her back with wires and an energon drip protruding from it connecting into the femme. She of course didn't let this stop her from run/wobbling quickly across the room.

She giggled excitedly as she toddled over to the twins. The twins stood shocked for a moment before Sideswipe scooped the femme into his arms and hugging her. She squealed happily and clicked away in Cybertronian.

"Is that a sparkling?!" Chromia was in shock. "What're you doing here baby?!" Sideswipe kissed all over the femmes face and helm.

Perceptor came barrelling into the room with panic across his face. "Oh Primus, she's a lot faster than one might presume."

"What are you two doing here?" Sunstreaker asked as he took Juniper in his arms. "She missed you both terribly, and I am starting a new project with Wheeljack. So I thought perhaps it would benefit all of us if we came here."

"You're staying?" Sideswipe was in shock. Had Primus himself answered his prayers? To hold Juniper again was a blessing itself. But for her to be staying well into te forseeable future? What good did they do to deserve this?

The doors opened again, this time revealing Optimus, Prowl, Lennox, and Ratchet. "Has the sparkling been located Perceptor?" Optimus sounded concerned. He had just learned of a sparkling arriving and now she's already been lost on the base.

"I still don't understand what a sparkling is?" Lennox was frustrated and confused.

"A sparkling is a cybertronian child." Prowl clarified. "She's not lost, we got her." Sideswipe assured the Prime.

"This is Juniper." Sunstreaker introduced. "I found my Daddies! I used my spark n followed it all the way in here to fin' them! It's like magic!" Juniper was thrilled. She wrapped her arms around Sunny's neck as best as she could, hugging him tightly.

"You're telling me, you two are her creators?" Ratchet was baffled. Standing before him was a pair of split spark twins. He of course knew that meant they were also lovers. However he never imagined they'd be able to create a new life from their single spark. Such a thing is unheard of. Yet here he is, staring at a beautiful little femme. Her frame resembled Sunstreaker, more sleek and feminine. The adorable helmfins resembled more like feline ears, but were cute nonetheless. Her face screamed Sideswipes features. The nasal ridge, mouth and optics, but there's something about the mischief and curiosity in her optics. Something that usually angered him, but suddenly, he felt... different.


End file.
